


After Battle Struggles

by Potttterhead



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Desperation, Omorashi, POV Tauriel, Thranduil - Freeform, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potttterhead/pseuds/Potttterhead
Summary: Disclaimers: I don’t own anything. Everything is Tolkien’s universe.Second-disclaimer: As with all om my works – omorashi-warning.Set after the BOTFA. No pairing.Please comment your thoughts on this :)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

”Tauriel, come here!” The king called after me. His face was still dirty and he had stains of dried blood on his cheeks. His hair was in slight disorder after the heavy fighting, but his crown was sitting perfectly and elegantly on his head. He looked impeccable even though the greatest war of this age had just been fought. 

“Tauriel, hurry up!” He commanded again impatiently. We were collecting our wounded soldiers and recovering between men, dwarfs and elves. We had set camp in Dale before the battle together with the refugees and soldiers from Lake-town, and we had come back after the war had been won. It wasn’t a seamless victory. An unbelievable amount of blood had been spilled, but spirits were high. Men and elves were gathering in small groups across the campsite and wine and ale were shared. 

“Tauriel, this is a command from your king!” Thranduil was truly getting exasperated, and I caught myself snorting internally. I had pointed my bow and arrow at his head not long before, and we had reconciled just this hour. He had decided to welcome me back into the realm, and reluctantly agreed with the prepositions that made me leave the realm in the first place. It meant a lot to me to also have the king’s recognition of my feelings towards Kili, even though Kili was now gone. The sight of return to my home was a small relief to my broken heart. 

“I am coming, my lord Thranduil” I said to recognise his command. He stood just outside the pavilion that had been set up before the battle. There we no guards guarding him. I thought to myself, that they most likely were lost.

“Hurry up, please. Join me inside”. Thranduil was standing stiffly and impatiently. He was tapping his foot and had his arms crossed across the amour. I wondered for a brief moment why he still wore it. He must have had time to remove it.

“You will have to help me get out of this” he said and gestured at his armour, “I have lost all of my guards, and I am not going to seek assistance from a man”. It was an honour normally reserved to the king’s closest counselling guards to remove his armour after battle, and it seemed ironical that I was asked to do it now. 

We went into the privacy of the pavilion and the smell of wine hit my nostrils immediately. Thranduil had clearly spend the hour after the battle drinking. It was common knowledge that the king liked his wine, but there was more than one empty bottle, so it was clear to me that he had been drowning sorrows. 

My guess would be the sorrow of Legolas leaving. I felt guilty. I knew that Legolas felt the need to travel because of his unrequited feelings for me. Maybe his son’s departure had been what cast Thranduil to welcome me back without other punishment than a thorough reprimand. I could only guess.

“Begin with the shoulder-plates, the bindings are on the back” Thranduil ordered simply after I had removed the gauntlets covering his hands. I found the bindings and began undoing them. Thranduil was breathing heavily, but seemed otherwise unaffected by the amount of wine he must have drunk. “As you will see when the spaulders are removed, the bindings to the gorgets are underneath”. I nodded in understanding and continued my work in silence. 

I had both shoulders off and had started on the bindings underneath when the king moaned out loud. My hands stilled close to his neck. “Are you injured, my lord?” I asked tentatively as I didn’t want to hurt him further. Thranduil let out a long skipping breath, “No I am not injured. I just need you to hurry up”. I noticed a faint blush that crept up his neck. I didn’t understand. I didn’t see the haste, but of course I didn’t know if the king had arrangements or meetings somewhere else. 

I didn’t realise what the urgency was about until Thranduil winced rather forcefully. The armour rattled and the movement ripped the bindings out from between my fingers. “Wha…” I began, but was cut off by the anxious look the king sent me. “I have to piss like a horse, Tauriel” he snapped and continued, “…and it can’t be done in full armour. I need to be freed of it very, very soon”. He stressed very and I was honestly taken back by his words. I felt myself blush.


	2. Chapter 2

The king had never sought my help in any matter before, and now confiding this intimate detail seemed very unlike the king I knew. Everything had changed of course. I had been banished and yet welcomed, and the few comforting words we shared over Kili’s dead body had drawn us closer than ever before.

“Do you hear me, Tauriel?” He asked. “I am sorry, my lord. I heard you. I was just lost in though” I confirmed and continued my work on the bindings. He winced a couple of times and stomped his foot in pure desperation before I could begin on the breastplate. His breathing was ragged and his grimace nervous. I could tell that time was short and I had no need for vengeance, so I didn’t want to see the king disgrace himself. 

I observed how his breath caught in his throat a couple of times and the heat radiated off him. I felt a knot of unease form in the pit of my stomach. “Will you be all right, my lord?”. Thranduil didn’t answer right away. I really wouldn’t know how to react or behave if the king lost control in front of me. He caught his breath and rasped “I am clinging to control, Tauriel”. I managed to remove the breast-plate and put it down on the table next to us.

I began to work on the greaves and had to bent down and rest on my knees to do so. The greaves were the last part to remove before the leather codpiece could be removed by Thranduil himself. On my knees my head was the same height as the king’s crotch. I didn’t think of it until I embarrassed both of us by jumping in surprise when Thranduil allowed himself to squeeze his crotch through the codpiece. He only briefly removed his hand when I jumped, and it was quickly returned again. “Excuse me, but… this is necessary”. I gave him a weak smile of reassurance. 

I was blushing furiously by now, but both of us otherwise ignored my jump. The bindings on the greaves proved to be tricky. Thranduil himself wasn’t helping the matter either. He couldn’t stand still and every wince or flinch he made tore the bindings out from between my fingers. “Please, my lord. You have to stand still. I will never get the bindings undone if you keep moving”. I sighed, but knew that the ordeal was mortifying for Thranduil.

“I can’t wait much longer now…” he admitted and breathed. He had both hands grasping himself now and his grimace was getting more and more pained. I just couldn’t work faster when he kept moving. “My lord, maybe if you sit down?” I suggested, hoping that he could sit still at least. 

He contemplated for a second and bit his lip. His brow furrowed before he answered, “I can’t sit. I won’t be able to get up with dignity again if I do”. I got one greave off and quickly turned to the next one. “It will only be a minute now”. The king moaned out loud and bend his knees. I had almost opened the bindings, “Thranduil, please hold on. We are almost there…” 

The binding finally clicked and the plate was off. I breathed in relief and the metal clonked as it hit the floor. It took a second for Thranduil to realise that he was free, and he stormed off towards a niche hidden behind a piece of tapestry the moment he did. 

It was only the tapestry that separated us, so he didn’t have much privacy. I was rooted to the spot and listened as he fought with the codpiece. He groaned rapidly, but the sound was soon after followed with a deep and genuine moan of relief. 

I woke from the trance when I heard his pee hit the bottom of the pot. The sound was hard and loud and felt way too intimate for my liking. For incomprehensible reasons I listened to the sound for some time. It seemed surreal considering the king’s normally stoic and cold appearance, and considering the normally proper distance anyone would keep with him. 

The king’s closest guard would normally not be an elleth, and my guess was that the king normally wouldn’t be in such predicament when helped out of the armour. The situation became too uncomfortable for me, and I exited the pavilion to wait outside. Outside everyone seemed to have succumbed to wine, ale and fatigue. I wondered if the world had been completely altered by this war.


End file.
